


The Goddess of Truth

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it is true, the Goddess of Truth (She thought Veritas was such an uninteresting way to address herself) was by all definitions dead. She was no longer “kicking” as she knew Dean Winchester would put it. That did not mean that she did not have any power.<br/>She had just enough power left to get two idiots to admit the truth to each other. To admit how they felt to each other and the Goddess of Truth knew exactly who to fuck with.<br/>Castiel and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess of Truth

Yes, it is true, the Goddess of Truth was by all definitions dead. She was no longer "kicking" as she knew Dean Winchester would put it. That did not mean that she did not have any power.

She had just enough power left to get two idiots to admit the truth to each other. To admit how they felt to each other and the Goddess of Truth knew exactly who to fuck with.

When she was looking deep into Dean Winchester's soul she found something very interesting.

Dean was dating a girl, a girl named… Lisa or something, and he wanted that girl, he really did. It was just that the Goddess couldn't help but notice that Dean Winchester wanted someone else more.

A man.

A man who scared him. A man who made Dean feel important just as he felt insignificant. A man who was not really a man. A man, who was a man but also an angel.

Dean knew the angel, and if his soul were laid out on a piece of paper the name: "Castiel" would be written in cursive pink letters with hearts doodled around it. Dean was love sick for the bastard and could not even admit it to himself.

The Goddess of Truth had always believed humans to be pathetic, but the fact that he could not even so much as admit to himself the truth was beyond so.

The other, Castiel. The Goddess did some snooping and she discovered that he was in love with Dean Winchester. He had made amends with the fact that he loved the broken human, and he was a very smart being. He never told Dean, never outwardly lied either. He danced around the truth with a hurting smile that Dean refused to acknowledge.

The main problem was the Winchester. Putting a block on the "lying" part of his brain would fix up the "Dean does not realize he is gay for his best friend" issue.

Getting the two to admit their feelings for one another was the hard part.

It had been a week of watching and waiting, but the Winchester was insufferable. Anytime Dean and Castiel were in the same room, Dean would spout out some B average excuse about needing to get out of the room and Castiel would accept it with a small smile nod combo.

The Goddess was running out of ways to manipulate them. She urged Castiel mentally to reach out to Dean about his recent odd behavior.

Without even realizing it Castiel accepted.

"Look, it's pretty damn late-"

"Dean," Castiel said sternly, his eyes gazing intently at the hunter. "I would appreciate it if you stayed and spoke with me on a manner."

Dean looked as if he wanted to argue but with a silent urging of the Goddess he stopped moving and simply nodded.

"It has occurred to me," Castiel began. "That we may have-"

"No, no," the Goddess interrupted, standing from where she sat invisibly on the edge of the bed. "You will scare him with that. Have him take a seat. Sit with him. Tell him some other way how you feel first. Maybe in another language."

Castiel blinked.

"My apologies. Take a seat Dean, I have been meaning to ask you how much Enochian you know?"

The Goddess groaned as Dean gave Castiel a confused look.

"This isn't romantic at all," she murmured helplessly.

"You want to know how much Enochian I know?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide and innocent. Dean snorted at the look and shrugged.

"I don't know any enochian man. I hardly know Latin and I speak it regularly."

Castiel nodded in understanding and looked up.

"English is not my first language. I was born with the knowledge of Enochian."

Dean looked at Castiel who was know looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"So…?"

"I'm fluent in it," Castiel continued. "Sometimes if I lose control I slip into it."

"Would you mind…?" Dean trailed off and then shook his head. "Never mind."

Castiel tilted his head.

"Of course I will speak in Enochian to you Dean. You do not need to be afraid to ask me anything," Castiel assured, his stoic facial expression unwavering. He cleared his throat and tilted his head, trying to decide what to say to Dean.

During their entire conversation the Goddess had become more and more intrigued by the way these two men held a conversation. She was leaning so far forward she was afraid she might fall.

"Tell him how you truly feel about him," she urged Castiel. "He won't even know, just tell him Castiel."

"Olani hoath ol, Dean," Castiel started, not making a different facial expression as he spoke. "Olani hoath ol crvscanse dripli olani hoath ol oiad."

_("I love you, Dean. I love you more than myself, my God.")_

Without trepidation Castiel continued.

"Ol g-chis-ge ol tofglo."

_("You are my everything.")_

"Wow," Dean choked out, his eyes wide. "Wh-what did you say?"

Castiel visibly faltered at the question.

"I-"

"Oh!" The Goddess interrupted with a jump. "Dean, Dean! Stop him, with a compliment. Admit it to yourself, he is very physically attractive and you want him. More than just sexually."

"It doesn't matter," Dean interrupted instead. "I just. It was beautiful Castiel, thank you."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"And you know I don't like the chick flick moments but I must say, I've always thought your eyes were-" He coughed. "-Absolutely beautiful."

The Goddess could not help but smile.

"Okay Castiel start to say something, but Dean you interrupt him and try to pass off the situation as stupid. Then Castiel you grab him by the wrist and tell him that nothing he said is stupid. Then after that Dean you of course will get uncomfortable because of your deeply buried homophobia, and tell Castiel that you are confused, uncertain. You don't-"

"Wait."

The Goddess froze. She had gotten too excited, allowed things to get out of hand and inadvertently she had allowed the angel to get a sniff of her magical scent.

"Dean there is something wrong with this."

He stood up and tilted his head. His eyes squinted and he zoned in on the Goddess who was standing near him in the room.

"Her, she has been doing something to us."

Dean jumped, suddenly able to see the goddess as well.

"We killed you!" He said, already reaching for a knife.

"Yeah, yeah, I am dead but I had some magic left and a little bit more time and I wanted to do something…" She trailed off. "Nice for once."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"When I was searching through Dean's soul I found his love for you, Castiel. So I went and found that you had that love for him as well."

Dean started up, ready to argue when Castiel interrupted him with a soothing touch of the shoulder.

"She is the goddess of truth, Dean. She could not lie if she wanted to. May we avoid the denial and threats?"

Dean deflated but stepped down.

"You two are idiots, I knew you would never get together on your own so I took the matter into my own hands."

"You were manipulating us?" Dean snapped.

"More like guiding the two of you."

"I was going to kiss my best friend, and it's because of your freaky mojo?!" Dean continued with a half yelp. He looked angry, as if ready to smite the Goddess once again, but the look wavered to confusion when his answer was a soft giggle.

"What?" He demanded. The goddess giggled some more, shaking her head.

"Oh sweetheart I would hate to blemish your precious masculinity. You do not even want to know what I know about your feelings for that angel."

Dean scoffed but it was a hesitant attempt at denial.

"I can feel how you felt when you first met Castiel, Dean. You were confused of course, but you also could not hold back the thought that Castiel was one of the hottest guys you had ever seen in your entire life."

Dean spluttered indignantly, but before he could start spouting his denials the Goddess continued.

"You got to know him and as much as you wanted to dislike him you found it hard to truly not like him. You found it even harder to not be attracted to him. But you denied yourself the truth for fear of what your long dead father would think isn't that right?"

Dean opened his mouth to lie but instead the Goddess used her powers to make it so he could not lie. So when he opened his mouth to say something about not being extremely gay for Castiel he said:

"Alright yes, I really like Castiel, and honestly he is my wet dream but can you dial it down because he is an angel and he doesn't like me like that," Dean murmured. Once the words left his mouth his face reddened and his eyes widened in horror. "I meant that I might actually love Castiel-"

Dean cursed and glared at the Goddess.

"You absolute bitch, stop making me say shit."

"You are the one trying to lie. I am merely preventing you from being able to do so," the Goddess replied with a self-satisfied smile. She hummed at the angry look on Dean's face and gestured back to Castiel who was standing there with a thoughtful look on his face. "Would you like to take a shot at this Castiel?"  
Castiel glanced at the Goddess.

"I would prefer not to shoot Dean, but I will talk to him," Castiel replied. "Dean."

Dean turned away like a toddler.

"No."

"Dean," Castiel repeated, turning Dean to look at him. Dean made a little bit of a grimace.

"I said-"  
"Dean, stop being a child," Castiel said firmly, gripping Dean by his wrist, forcing him into his space. Dean swallowed hard and looked directly into Castiel's eyes. "It is okay to like another man. Your father is long dead and I will not allow anyone to hurt you for this or anything."

"The real reason he is not being honest with you is because he does not think you really like him. He thinks he is not enough for you," the Goddess cued in. Dean glared over at the Goddess, and Castiel sent the Goddess a thoughtful glance.

"Is this true?" He asked, but before Dean could reply Castiel was nodding. "It is. Dean, you must understand. I love you, I never said anything because I know that you were conflicted about your own feelings and would only push me away if I admitted I had any feelings."  
"Y-You do?" Dean asked.

The Goddess grinned triumphantly, and shoved a fist into the air as eloquently as she could manage without disrupting the moment. It did not work as well as she had hoped, as Dean noticed and stepped as far away from Castiel as Castiel would let him (which was not far).

"Why don't you disappear or something," Dean snapped, causing the Goddess to roll her eyes.

"I can't move on until my work here has done," she explained. "The cliched ghost story I know, but until you two truly admit your love for each other and get together in a permanent sort of way, I won't be leaving."

Dean opened his mouth to say something back but Castiel stopped him.

"Dean, arguing is not going to help," he murmured. "If you need some time to think over things, I will give you-"

"No, I-I just." Dean grumbled softly and looked down at the ground. "I just haven't done this before, you know how I am I want to just laugh and pass this off as something not permanent-"

"Dean we do not have to do anything until you are ready, but remember that I am ready for you when you are ready for me."

He gave Dean a comforting smile, which made Dean flush.

"So if I wanted to, uh, kiss you?"

"I would like that very much," Castiel assured. Dean smiled and leaned in towards Castiel. His eyes flicked down to Castiel's lips when they were close enough that their breaths mingled between them. Dean looked back up at Castiel. Castiel smiled and closed the distance between them. The kiss was small and chaste, but the Goddess could practically see the fireworks between the two.

She felt a tingling sensation shoot through her body and she smiled.

"Looks like that was enough," she said clapping to earn Castiel and Dean's attention. "I'm off to an eternity in Purgatory."

She giggled and wiggled her fingers at the two.

"Don't forget, even gay guys need to use protection. Tah-tah."

And just like that, with a simple love confession and a small chaste kiss, Dean and Castiel became a couple, allowing the Goddess to move on to the afterlife.

The End.

 


End file.
